Usually, exhaust gas turbochargers are equipped with actuating devices, for example pneumatic actuators, which actuate a control device, for example a variable turbine geometry or a wastegate valve. The actuating device in this case is activated via the engine control and moves a control rod, which on one end is coupled to the control device, i.e. for example the variable turbine geometry or the wastegate valve, and on the other hand is coupled to the barometric cell. The setting or adjusting of this barometric cell relative to the charging device so that a corresponding signal of the engine control can also be correctly implemented always causes difficulties.
From U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,895 B2 a method for adjusting a barometric cell on a charging device, in particular on an exhaust gas turbocharger, is known, in which initially the barometric cell is movably mounted on the charging device in a vertical position. An actuating rod of the barometric cell in this case is connected to a control device of the charging device, for example to a variable turbine geometry or a wastegate valve. In the vertical position, the barometric cell is now subjected to a predefined negative pressure, wherein the barometric cell because of the gravity assumes a natural position. Through the negative pressure in the barometric cell the actuating rod is brought into contact with a stop, wherein the adjusting of the actuating rod simultaneously also brings with it an adjusting of the entire barometric cell. In the now assumed position the barometric cell is fixed on the charging device, i.e. on the exhaust gas turbocharger. Disadvantageous, however, in this case is that the barometric cell always has to be vertically mounted on the charging device in order to be able to carry out the adjusting operation described before. At the same time, the accuracy that can be achieved with this method leaves much to be desired.